What Happened to Us?
by Zakuro120
Summary: This is a cross-over of different manga books. But the main are Inuyasha and Tokyo Mew Mew. Seeshomaru goes to the future w/ Inuyasha and company and sees someone from the past. Will he find love in her again? Main:SessZak Minor:InuKag, SanMir, SakuSasu


**What Happened To Us?**

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have settled their differences and are now helping each other. Kagome decides to take everyone to her time for some relaxation. While in Kagome's time, Sesshoumaru is introduced by Kagome to the pop-idol of her time, Zakuro Fujiwara. Will love bloom between Zakuro and Sesshoumaru? And have they met before?

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" shouted Kagome from in front of the well.

"We're coming! So can you please stop shouting!" yelled Inuyasha as he Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Sesshoumaru made their way over to her at a slow pace.

"If you don't hurry up Inuyasha, then you get ANY kisses and I'll go out with HOJO!" Kagome said in a smug voice with an evil glint in her eyes. Inuyasha froze and turned pale at the thought of getting nothing(they are 18 and they are mated;Kikyo or shall I say Kinky-hoe is dead and burning in hell with Hades as we speak! Muhaaahhaa!) and her going out with that bastard, Hojo. While running towards her Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder saying:

"Hurry up, you slow pokes! Times a' wastin'!" Everybody sweat-dropped and shook their heads in shame while thinking: _"He has it bad when it comes to Kagome…" _

Five minutes later they had reached the well and got ready to jump into it and go to Kagome's mysterious world. They went in pairs: Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Rin, and finally Sesshoumaru by himself.

+In Kagome's time+

Everyone seemed to arrive without anything broken or injured. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and nearly gagged.

"_This place smells terrible! Like Naraku's miasma has spread here and polluted the air! I fell sick…" _Sesshoumaru thought as he climbed out of the well with the others.

Once everyone was out of the well Kagome said something that confused them all.

"Tonight we are going to my friend Zakuro's for dinner and we are going to stay there while we are in my time. Oh! Inuyasha, you don't need to wear the cap in front of her because she knows all about you guys. I think she said that she would have a car out front for us for when we got here." she said while smiling.

"But Kagome what about clothes? We cannot dress like this in you time, can we?" Sango asked while pointing to her clothes.

"Don't worry, Zakuro has plenty of clothes to go around. She is rich beyond your wildest dreams!" Kagome said happily. "I think we should head down the stairs that lead to the road so we don't keep her waiting." Everyone nodded and they headed out.

+10 minutes later at the bottom of Higerashi Shrine+

When they reached the bottom they saw a beautiful silver, stretch limo on the side of the rode. The driver came out of the front and handed Kagome a letter that said:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am so sorry I was not there to greet you when you came back with your group of friends but Nathan had scheduled a photo-shoot I didn't know about until this morning and I won't be home until about three-thirty this afternoon. When you get to my estate you are welcome to do as you please except enter my study, destroy my wonderful gardens that were just completed last month and fighting with weapons and abilities in my home. You are to only let the maids answer the phone because it may be a business deal I will have to work out after you leave. Just so you are for-warned my family is coming to visit while you are staying with me, and Inuyasha may not get along with my younger brother, Ferio. But that won't be for another couple of weeks. When you arrive at the estate my chef has a brunch already prepare for you. Tonight at dinner you are to dress formal and I will have the maids and butlers assist you in anyway they can in how to dress(I am expecting the girls to wear dresses and the boys to wear tuxedoes at the dinner and Inuyasha must wear shoes. The same applies to Shippo and Rin.) My own friends will be attending dinner tonight and they now al about the demons and stuff so you don't have to worry. _

_Here is a list on how the girls should dress:_

_1.)Wear a formal dress(I have plenty in different sizes.)_

_2.)Have your hair styled by my stylist._

_3.)Wear a least one piece of jewelery but less than five_

_4.)Wear light make-up such as a little bit of blush, eye-shadow, lip-gloss or lipstick and some mascara._

_5.)Wear __comfortable__ high-heels_

_The boys will be guided by Nathan on how to dress. I will hopefully see you tonight and that I will get to know your companions. Until then, Au revoir!_

_Sincerely,_

_Zakuro Fujiwara_

Kagome read the letter to the others and told the to get inside the limo. Inuyasha was very hard to convince on getting in the limo. Once they got him inside they headed off to the estate. During the ride Sesshoumaru asked if he could see the letter and Kagome gave it to him with a curious look on her face.

In Seeshoumaru's mind:

_This hand-writing looks fimilar somehow, I wonder why…_

_**That's because is **__**her**__** hand-writing!**_

_Who are you?_

_**Your inner beast or your inner self, I'm the one that knows your hearts desires!**_

_Whatever, you insolent beast. I do not know of who this her is that you speak of._

_**Uh… hello!? Your true love that disappeared a year before you found Rin!**_

_It may appear to be her hand-writing but it is to be believed that she is dead and nothing will change that!_

_**Stubborn prick…**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A/N: Just so you know, Nathan is Zakuro's manager and brother-in-law but I will go into more detail about him in future chapters. Also, Zakuro's job is being a model, singer, actress and she works at Tokyo Mew Mew Café. There is also other things she does but those will be a secret for now.**_

_**Please read and review! And give me some ideas on what you want to happen in the story that is teen rated. **_

_**Thank You! And No Flames Please!! **_


End file.
